


What it almost was

by Rebeliz



Series: Head over Heart [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Badass Lexa, F/F, F/M, bellamy being ok, clarke and octavia were capatured, lexa saving clarke from ice nation, nia running away, tortured clarke and octavia, wounded lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz
Summary: This is a escene I wrote for Head over Heart and the first plot I worked for it. I found this and a few more chapters that I wrote at one point but then decided to ditch in favor of others ideas in one hidden folder. Anyway, I loved this scene and I'd have loved to make it work in the fic as it is today but I ended up going in a different direction. I guess I just want to share this because I just love it and I hope you guys do too.I AM working on a new chapter btw for Head over Heart, it's almost done and I'm looking forward to publish it.





	

ICE NATION 

(Nia has ran away and Lexa sneaks into the Palace in search of Clarke)

... 

The Palace is in flames and soon it will collapse, the Queen’s Army is gaining ground on them but Lexa is not leaving the dungeons without Clarke. So she runs, gripping the handle of her swords and without giving any of the guards a chance before she slits their throats and slashes their stomachs open. No one will stop her from reaching Clarke. Nothing will stop her this time.

The ground shakes with the upper floors crumbling down and Lexa’s shoulder hits the wall to her right hard as she loses her footing but she keeps going. She goes down another floor before the dungeons come into view and with it yells of people who ask for her help, desperate now that the entire place shakes again and hopeful with the sight of their Commander. But it won’t take long before everything collapses.

A dozen warriors, all with scars on their faces and white war paint on their faces stand on the opposite side of the long hallway and Lexa stops. There are cells to her right and left, all holding more prisoners than they were built to accommodate. 

“ _ What’s the matter,  _ **_Commander_ ** _? _ ” The tallest one of the warriors mocks her, he’s by far the strongest of all of them. “ _ Looking for a clever way out of this one? _ ”

“ _ You won’t walk out of here alive _ .” Another growls but Lexa is far from letting their words get to her.

“ _ Your Queen ran away, why are you still fighting in the name of a coward? _ ”

However, they are easily offended by her choice of words and they rush to attack her with blinding rage at once. With a swift hit of her sword she hits the first round of chains on the closest cell to her right but she doesn’t have the time to see what comes of the prisoners as she blocks the first attack thrown her way with both swords hold close above her head and a growl ripping through her throat. 

Chaos ensues, the prisoners are out and while not armed with weapons they are armed with pent up rage for their captives. Many fall down easily but the broadest ones are able to snap a few necks and Lexa hears the sound with clenched teeth as she recovers her footing and pushes hard enough to gain a few inches to sway her sword down and slide the blade of her sword on the warrior’s neck.

A sharp pain shoots on her side and she cries out before she’s able to stick her free sword in the man’s chest who refused to go down without inflicting pain on her. He falls to the ground with her sword on his chest as Lexa reaches down her side with a trembling hand to touch at the handle of the knife he’d managed to impale on her body. It’s not large and most of the blade is out of her body. 

The pain is there but she doesn’t have the time to let it wrap it’s arms around her as she blocks another attack and the few prisoners alive scream in the background. The clash of swords echo down the long hallway and she hears a familiar voice beyond the grunts of the big warrior so close to her ear but she can’t recognize it, or figure where it came from. 

In the blink of an eye she finds herself on her back, this man is at least twice her size and his foot is pushing softly on the knife on her side. Her face grows hot, her chest is about to burst and he smiles evilly down at her as the rest of the knife is pushed in. 

“ _ So she bleeds _ .” He rejoices and she waits for him to get closer, to mock her some more and he’s about to, probably thinking she’s as good as gone, but Lexa is fast to take hold of her fallen sword and stick it on the side on his throat. His warm blood drips onto her face, neck and chest, and down her arms but she pushes harder and harder until his eyes roll back and his weight becomes a solid brick on top of her. 

The small blade on her side is hitting something she can’t ignore inside now and the pain is too sharp, too present to neglect but she still jumps to her feet as soon as she can manage because she’s not done. 

The warrior in front of her now is smaller, the only one left alive and he is much faster than the last two. His eyes stray to the floor -to the two men she just killed- before he glares at her, but he is too predictable, his inexperience making his speed ineffective. Lexa sees his next move in his eyes and the tip of her sword is ready when he attacks her. His breath leaves his parted lips in a soft hiss and Lexa pulls out her sword and lets him fall forward before looking for support on the wall. 

Her pants are heavy, soaked with her blood and she feels the need to double over to relieve the pain a little but there are five dirty, thin faces looking at her expectantly. Only five left of the dozen or so she freed.  

“ _ Heda _ .” One of the women gasps a prayer and her eyes fill with tears of relief.

“ _ The palace is falling. This is the time when you choose where you stand _ .” She wishes there was more time, give her people the chance to explain why they found themselves in an Ice Nation’s cell before asking to pledge their loyalty. But without hesitation the five people in front of her fall to their knees, their sincere and scared eyes locked with hers. Her heart feels constricted, she’s in pain, bleeding out, underground and about to be buried alive, and she hasn’t found Clarke yet, and her people still have faith in her. 

“ _ Rise. Arm yourselves and free as many as you can and then leave. Fast _ .” She orders and the only man left standing hurries to her side when she stumbles forward, he takes her elbow and helps her stand.

“ _ Heda, you’re hurt. Where are you going? _ ”

Lexa knows Clarke is not here, not on this floor, that would be too easy and Nia wouldn’t make this easy for her. There is another floor below and she needs to go there.

“ _ I have to find her _ .” She says and the five of them share a look that she doesn’t recognize or is able to read. And she isn’t thinking about the past, her mind doesn’t see the need to remind her that the past is known by all of her people, that they all cried her loss once and that they all vowed to do everything they can to spare her that kind of loss again, though silently because she is unaware of it.

“ _ Leave. Get out of here. The army of the Twelve Clans is coming but the Ice Nation’s is already here. Find a way out and don’t look back. Go! _ ”

Neither one of the freed prisoners move and Lexa’s blood boils in her veins like a lit river, suddenly she feels strong and she stands alone, tall and imposing. 

“ _ We are not leaving you. So lead the way or continue to waste time, Heda _ .” Another woman cuts her off before she can even think of sending them away again. 

She closes her eyes, knowing she should punish the woman for talking to her in that way but she is not proud enough to deny help when she needs it and the woman’s tone doesn’t come from disrespect. 

Gripping the knife stuck on her side she pulls it out at once, black blood pours out of the wound rapidly but she’s seen Clarke stop a bleeding before and she presses on her wound before tying a piece of cloth around her waist tight, just like Clarke would do if she were here and hoping she does a good enough job to keep her alive for a little while longer. 

With a nod she takes off and finds the next set of stairs quickly before diving down. The scream she heard before is there again, the ground shakes harder and she finally sees her. Octavia is beaten and bruised, one of her eyes is shut, her lips bloody and cut open, her bare arms are stained black and purple, and Lexa’s stomach rolls inside of her. 

_ If she did this to Octavia. _

She breaks the chains with force unknown to her, her side burns and aches but she pushes the door open and Octavia falls into her arms without a care.

“Where is she?” She asks, without letting go of Indra’s second, happy to have found her but desperately wishing to find Clarke. 

“She’s alive.” Octavia speaks with a broken voice, rough by all the screaming and Lexa finally sees her. 

Clarke is in the same cell, unconscious and on the ground, looking just as beaten as Octavia is, her blond hair cut short and covered in mud. Lexa wants to hurry inside but she has to carefully let go of Octavia first, who up until now seemed to be standing well by herself but Lexa notices that isn’t the case. 

She does hurry inside then and when the ground shakes this time it’s harder than before and she falls to the ground, and Clarke grunts on the floor, her eyes barely fluttering open. 

“Clarke.” Lexa carefully rolls the blond around. Clarke’s eyes are open now but her eyes seem lost, the blue in them dull. “Clarke, it’s me. Clarke.”

“Lex...” Clarke breathes out, a bloody hand reaching out to touch Lexa’s chin and the Commander feels the scream coming before she growls, loud and dangerous. Clarke looks like she was tortured and beaten, her hair has been cut carelessly and the cuts around her neck are proof enough. 

“Yes, love. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke.” And she can’t stop saying her name, even as tears fall, as a rough hand cups her face and a tired smile is directed her way with grateful eyes.

“You came.” Clarke says, tears rolling down the side of her face as voices grow louder and Lexa’s senses spike up. They’re coming, they’re not alone. She promises there, in the moment she takes to compose herself, that she’ll find Nia and she won’t be merciful. 

“We need to go. Can you stand. Come on.” Clarke is wobbly on her feet but she manages better than Octavia, though she is obviously woozy and dizzy.

“Concussion.” Clarke mutters, pressing the palm of her hand to her head as the prisoners help with carrying Octavia up the stairs. With Clarke’s arm wrapped around her shoulder Lexa pushes forward but there is a fight unravelling in the upper floor and she’s forced to push Clarke against the wall as she motions for the rest to be quiet. She is aware that a fight right now will not go in her favor and she curses under her breath.

“There is another floor down!” A man yells out loud as Clarke becomes heavy in her arms. 

“That’s Bellamy.” Octavia announces before she shouts at the top of her lungs. “Bellamy!”

“Octavia!” Bellamy yells back, just as desperate, before he comes rushing down the stairs and barely avoids hitting Lexa and Clarke on his way. “O!”

He grabs his sister in his arms and kisses the top of her head over and over again. Lexa sees the blood dripping down his forehead and lip, but he still presses kisses on Octavia’s head. 

“Are you okay? You can’t walk?” His eyes are wet but his eyes meticulous as he studies his little sister. 

“I’m alive. My legs took a beating though.” She shrugs and that’s all he needs before he scoops her up in his arms. Clarke’s head rests on Lexa’s shoulder now, she’s too woozy to stand, her breathing is even out.

“What’s wrong with Clarke?” Bellamy asks as Lexa struggles with ignoring the pain on her side.

“She mentioned a concussion. We need to get out of here.”

“Bellamy!” Lincoln comes rushing down as well and Octavia practically jumps from her brother’s arms to her lover’s.

“We need to go now.” Lincoln says just as Lexa finally grunts out her pain and Clarke falls unconscious against the wall. 

Bellamy takes Clarke in his arms as Lexa doubles over in pain. There is too much blood, she won’t be able to stay conscious for much longer. “You’re bleeding out.” Octavia reaches out to move her hand away from where she’s pressing. 

“I’m okay. Let’s go.”

Getting out of the dungeons is surprisingly easier than getting in but once they reach level ground it becomes obvious that they’re not leaving the Ice Nation any time soon. 

The palace is surrounded by the Ice Nation Army and the silence that falls upon their exit from the mostly fallen palace is vast.

 


End file.
